1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle rack system. More particularly, the present invention relates to a vehicle rack system having removable rotatable fishing rod holders and sufficient size to accommodate a cooler therein.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Vehicle rack systems are novel in the art. Previous systems have a simple platform upon which a cooler can be strapped thereto. In addition, there are rod holders generally made of PVC pipe which persons strap or fasten onto a vehicle's bumper. These systems are very crude in design, lack structural integrity as well as versatile functionality as described and claimed in the present invention.
Numerous innovations for vehicle rack system have been provided in the prior art that are described as follows. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, they differ from the present invention as hereinafter contrasted.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,484,092, titled Vehicle Storage Box with Double Secured Compartments, invented by Dale S. Cheney, a truck storage box comprising a rectangular box arranged for mounting in a standard pickup truck bed to extend thereacross and includes an two independent storage compartments, a first larger storage compartment and a second smaller storage compartment which is locked within the interior of the first storage compartment. The structures are preferably formed of steel, or like materials. The second storage compartment is particularly adapted for holding elongated, flat articles such as tools, guns, fishing rods or other appropriate items. In some instances, the second storage compartment is hinged to the interior of the lid of the larger storage compartment and the second storage compartment can be accessed only when the first storage compartment is opened and when the second storage compartment is unlocked.
In U.S. Pat. No. D364,374, titled ATV Rod Carrier, invented by Larry E. Elliott, the ornamental design for the ATV rod carrier is as shown and described.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,340,135, titled Hand Truck for Fishing Equipment, invented by Johnnie V. Womberly, a hand truck for fishing equipment includes various modifications providing for the removable carriage of a variety of equipment and tackle associated with the sport of fishing. The hand truck includes one or more tubes attached to the side(s) of the frame side member(s), providing for the insertion of the butt(s) or handle(s) of fishing rod(s) therein, thus keeping the center of the truck clear and precluding obstructing the user of the truck with any fishing rod(s) carried thereon. The central portion of the truck includes a hook providing support of the handle of a bait bucket or the like therefrom. The lower platform or shelf of the truck provides for the carriage of an ice chest or cooler and a tackle box thereon. Laterally disposed tiedowns are secured to the truck frame for securing such large articles to the truck. The truck provides not only for the transport of such equipment, but may also serve as a seat with back rest when the user reaches his/her desired fishing site, by removing the tackle box from the truck and using the ice chest as a seat and the truck frame as a back support.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,310,103, titled Vehicle Truck Lid Mounted Accessory Carrier Case Assembly, invented by Melvin W. Weber and Robert L. Olson, an accessory carrier case assembly mountable on a support structure, such as the underside of a vehicle trunk lid, includes an elongated case having a latchable bottom tray and top lid. The bottom tray and top lid are padded with a foam material. The bottom tray has an interior structure defining different compartments for various items of fishing equipment. The top lid and bottom tray have sufficient interior space for accommodating fishing rods therein. The accessory carrier case assembly also includes an arrangement of rigid mounting brackets, flexible holding straps, and flexible hook and lop releasable fastening strips for supporting the carrier case on the underside of the trunk lid. The releasable fastening strips are applied respectively on the holding straps and on either the top lid or bottom tray of the carrier case for releasably supporting the carrier case from the underside of the trunk lid.
The above described patented inventions differ from the present invention because they lack one or more of the following features as a left vertical rear rod holder, a left vertical middle rod holder, a left vertical front rod holder receiver having a fishing rod holder insertable therein, a right vertical rear rod holder, a right vertical middle rod holder, a right vertical front rod holder receiver having a fishing rod holder insertable therein, an upper "box" constructed from a left horizontal top member connected to a right horizontal top member connected to a front horizontal top member connected to a rear horizontal top member, and a lower "box" constructed from a left horizontal bottom member connected to a right horizontal bottom member connected to a front horizontal bottom member connected to a rear horizontal bottom member.
Numerous innovations for vehicle rack system have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to be used. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.